


Winter wonderland

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Snowmen, Winter, gavin's cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: As Gavin drags him outdoors one day in winter, Nines doesn't understand his partner's obsession with snow at first. But after some quality time spent together, he starts to realize that Gavin might be onto something...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	Winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupoLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> Written for the DBHSecretSanta2020 on twitter/tumblr. Hope everyone enjoys, especially my giftee who asked something about Gavin and snoe :D

"Holy shit, you look like the fucking Michelin man”, Gavin snorted with laughter as he saw the get-up Nines was currently in. The android looked down his body and it was undeniable that he looked far rounder than usual. But it was all for good reason, as he let the detective know.  
  
“I need to stay warm and I don’t produce a lot of body heat”, Nines explained, “If I don’t keep a steady temperature my thirium supply might freeze which would make circulation through my body much slower. In a worst-case scenario, it could even clog my thirium pump which would kill me.”   
  
“So, what you’re saying is if you’re not wearing every item of clothing you own your blood’s going to turn into a slushie and kill you?”, Gavin asked with a raised brow. When Nines nodded, he added: “Seems like a bitch of a design flaw for something that lives in Detroit.”   
  
“Other models have far less of a problem in the cold but given that I’m a prototype…”  
  
“Fine. Enough chit-chat about the inside workings of you. Let’s get out there before I sweat my balls off in this jacket”, Gavin decided and headed to the backdoor that led out into the backyard.  
  
  
Nines followed, taken aback not for the first time by the enthusiasm his boyfriend seemed to have for the snow that had been falling steadily for several days now. The detective didn’t usually get excited about much except for his cats or cracking a difficult case maybe. But now, while everyone else in Detroit was complaining about the snow, Gavin was absolutely delighted by it. The first morning Nines and he had woken up to the city covered in white, Gavin had opened a window, grabbed some snow from the windowsill, and thrown a snowball at the android while giggling like a child that just pulled off an amazing prank. And while Nines had been somewhat annoyed by the attack at first, seeing the genuinely happy smile on Gavin’s face made it better.   
  
Now, the android was just glad they didn’t have to walk to some nearby park to enjoy some time in the snow. Earlier this year, Gavin’s parents had moved to a retirement home in Florida and had left Gavin their house on the outskirts of Detroit. Conveniently, that house came with a garden that Nines and Gavin were now in. While the human looked around, excited, the android wasn’t too sure he was going to like spending any amount of time in the cold like this. 

“What do we do now?”, the android wanted to know as he looked around to see the entirety of the backyard covered in white.  
  
“I would suggest a snowball fight but I’m pretty sure you’re either going to complain about freezing the whole time or break my nose with your deadly android aim”, Gavin commented with a smirk, “So how about building some snowmen? Or snow-androids if you prefer.” 

“What’s the difference?”, Nines asked and Gavin looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
“Dunno. Maybe we can put one of those LED candles on its head to look like your LED”, the detective shrugged, then knelt down to form a small ball of snow that he began rolling across the grass.

“Should I help?”, Nines wondered. He had never done this before and while the concept was simple enough, he still didn’t know if maybe Gavin wanted to do this alone or if he wanted or needed help.  
  
“If you want to”, Gavin offered, “I’m gonna make you as a snowman. Maybe you can do me.” Nines nodded and bent down to form a snowball of his own.   
  
A few minutes later, the android realized that this was actually quite fun. It was nice seeing the snowballs grow bigger and bigger as Nines and Gavin rolled them across the lawn, trying not to bump into each other too often and leaving chaotic patterns in the snow. Of course, Nines paid close attention to making his snowman shorter than the one Gavin was making, which the detective realized with a dismayed look on his face.  
About thirty minutes later, the snowmen were done and Gavin and Nines admired their work.  
  
“Now all we need is some decoration for these fellas to really make them look like us”, the detective decided and Nines nodded. For now, they were just snowballs stacked onto each other. But he didn’t know what people usually used to decorate their snow figures. He had heard of coal and carrots but he doubted Gavin had either on hand.   
  
“Damn, I really wish I had any talent in making snow sculptures”, Gavin sighed next, “Wouldn’t it be cool to have Bob and Skittles as snowcats? Have the whole family together, you know…”   
  
“I could try”, Nines offered, surprised at how much of a skip his thirium pump made when Gavin called the two of them and the cats a family. They had been together for almost six months at this point with Nines living with Gavin for three of those so the android thought it shouldn’t come as a surprise that his partner regarded them as a family. And yet, he had never consciously thought of that and the fact that Gavin did, indeed, consider Nines family made the android heat up with excitement.  
  
“Awesome”, Gavin said, unaware of Nines’ excitement, “I’ll go grab some stuff from indoors to decorate us.”   
  
  
The android only nodded, already pulling snow-sculpting tutorials up on his HUD and collecting snow from branches and bushes around him. By the time Gavin returned with his arms full of various items Nines didn’t immediately recognize, he had already finished the sculpture of Bob. It had been relatively easy as the cat was rather round, so the shape of the body was very similar to that of the other snowmen. Gavin snorted as he saw the little snowcat now curled up to the right of his snowman.   
  
“Very accurate Bob”, he commented and dropped the supplies he brought along onto a table, “Let’s hope he doesn’t get pissed and attacks his doppelgänger.”   
  
Nines smiled but did not answer, too focused on his work of creating a snow version of their other cat, Skittles. This one took a lot more skill, as Skittles was slender and it wasn’t easy to get the snow in shape. But eventually, Nines pulled it off and stepped back to admire his work. For a first-time effort, he was pretty satisfied with himself.   
  
Then, his eyes fell on the other snowmen. Gavin had given them eyes made of colorful stones as one of his mother’s hobbies in the past year had been collecting stones and painting them. The ones he used for Nines’ look-alike showed blue flowers and a day by the sea. The ones put into the head of his own snowman were in various shades of brown and green. Two lighters above the eyes made for a scowling set of eyebrows and a shoelace served as the scar. The snowman looked almost like a caricature of Gavin and Nines couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it. For Nines’ snowman, Gavin must have found a small LED that he had placed inside the snowman’s head and that glowed faintly. Both snowmen had also been equipped with short branches for arms.   


“Don’t we look great?”, Gavin asked with a proud smile on his face, “I even made us hold hands.” He pointed at the branches between them and Nines smiled fondly at the sight of the intertwined sticks.   
  
“Absolutely perfect”, the android said, then turned and bent down to kiss Gavin. It felt a little different in the cold like this. The sensors in Nines’ lips weren’t working perfectly and Gavin felt cold too but it was still enjoyable.  
  
“Maybe we should get inside”, Nines suggested once their kiss ended. He took a good look at Gavin for the first time in a while and saw that the detective’s nose and cheeks were bright red and his teeth were chattering.  
  
“Good plan”, Gavin agreed and followed the android inside after taking a picture of their snow family and sending it to Chris and Tina.   
  
Once indoors, Nines peeled himself out of the various layers of clothing. When the third thick jacket came off, he began to understand why Gavin had been so amused by his looks earlier. But it had kept him warm, which was all Nines had wanted to achieve either way. Next to him, Gavin took off his single jacket and scarf and then headed to the kitchen to warm his hands under the hot water from the sink. Nines heard him hissing and cursing as he put their clothes away and then joined his boyfriend.   
  
“Would you like some hot cocoa to help warm you up?”, the android wanted to know and Gavin nodded eagerly.  
  
So, Nines prepared hot cocoa for Gavin – with a shot of espresso, as he liked it – and a warm cup of thirium for himself.  
  
  
About five minutes later, the two of them sat on the couch together, enjoying their drinks. They were snuggled up under a blanket to help warm Gavin back up and Bob and Skittles had joined them too. It was almost like their little snow family outdoors. Sinking into the comfortable couch cushions, surrounded by those he cared about most, Nines found that finally, he understood some of Gavin’s excitement about the snow…


End file.
